Cazador cazado
by Dawn Thief
Summary: La mansion era un laberinto... el cazador una bestia salvaje... la presa estaba acorralada. No encontraba la manera de huir de lo inevitable... pero habia una salida... encontrarla era la unica forma... pero salir de hay no seria facil... no despues de lo sucedido. Porque ni Umbrella ni su jefe dejaban una traicion impune... esa era una leccion que tenia que aprender.


Trazo con cuidado las últimas letras sobre la amarillenta hoja de papel, garabateo con precisión y rapidez las líneas de un fugaz dibujo que se obligó a terminar… escucho el crujir de la madera al ser pisada del otro lado de la puerta… tomo desesperadamente su cuchillo, resquebrajado ya por el intento de sacar un bloque de piedra sólida, y empezó a quitar las tablas del suelo… una por una, y con esfuerzo, logro sacar 3 pedazos de madera… introdujo como pudo el pequeño diario en que anteriormente escribía, no sin antes escribir una nota al pie de página de la última hoja.

Volvió a colocar las maderas en su lugar… se arrastró a una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación, se echó al rincón y el cansancio invadió de nuevo su cuerpo… tomo el cuchillo en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra se acariciaba el borde de una herida de bala que le había hecho su "cazador", observo la cuchilla del arma con extraña delicadeza… _único recuerdo de una gloria olvidada…_ oyó como los pasos dejaban la puerta atrás, se dio derecho a un descanso… sus párpados, movidos por el peso del cansancio cayeron de inmediato, seguido de su mano y rápidamente de la partida hoja de su cuchillo.

La hoja del cuchillo cayó al suelo, la soledad y silencio de la casa la hizo retumbar cual trueno… se despertó de brinco y tomo el arma como pudo, la hoja y el mango se habían despegado… noto que los pasos se detenían al otro lado de la puerta, que se devolvían… por ultimo vio como el tomo de la puerta era movido…

Corrió hacia la otra puerta de la estancia… no podía pensar claramente, el cansancio y el desespero de huir de aquella mansión le impedían el derecho a pensar… más que eso, el terror y el escaso respeto que le tenía al hombre que le perseguía. Se adentró en otra habitación, definitivamente esa mansión era un laberinto, corrió hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo principal de la casa… choco con el diván que hay se encontraba, el bullicio que hizo al caer llamo la atención del hombre que se encontraba en la otra sala.

Le costó levantarse, cuando lo logro vio a su perseguidor arrecostado al marco de la puerta, por la que el acababa de salir, su "cazador" mantenía en los labios una sonrisa soberbia y su semblante seguían al igual que al comienzo de la "caza"… corrió hacia la puerta principal de la habitación y se adentró con toda la velocidad que su adolorido y desesperado cuerpo le permitía… se barrió hacia adelante en el pasillo, volteo rápidamente hacia atrás… el acechador lo tomo por sorpresa con un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Crak- fue el único sonido que hizo su mandíbula hizo al encontrarse con la mano del hombre que antaño fuese su jefe… ese sonido hizo eco una y otra vez en su mente.

Lo tomo del pescuezo con una sola mano, empezó a apretarle el cuello con fuerza… la potencia de aquel agarre no era el de ningún humano, pero curiosamente, tampoco el de una bestia… el cazador sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con una extraña refulgencia que era capaz de atravesar el negro cristal de los lentes de sol, con una refulgencia que era capaz de representar a las mismísimas llamas del infierno... lugar al que seguramente iría aquella, para nada inocente, "presa".

El agarra cobro una fuerza impetuosa… la cautiva bestiecilla dejo caer el mango de su dañada arma, en cambio tomo la hoja y la alzo con violencia para clavarla en la membrana más interna del ojo de aquel "caballero infernal", atravesando los lentes… saco el arma con calma, sangre y pedazos de la retina salieron junto a la cuchilla, una falsa imagen de salvación llenaba su mente… el "trampero" lo soltó de inmediato, llevando por reflejo su mano derecha al ojo recién atravesado.

La "presa" de esa inescrupulosa "caza" corrió de súbitamente hacia las escaleras… no las bajo sino que salto del bordecillo cuando iba a la mitad… el "señor del apocalipsis" ya se había recuperado del "mísero" golpe que su, lastimada fierecilla le había proporcionado… no podía permitir que su trofeo se escapara… disparo dos balas a los pies del herido, haciéndole desistir de escapar por la puerta principal de la residencia.

Las balas lo hicieron desviarse del camino a la puerta principal… en cambio cruzo el arco que llevaba al comedor, lo dejo atrás rápidamente para adentrarse en la cocina… se mantuvo escondido detrás de una alacena, no podía ver a su perseguidor por ningún lado… él sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Tanto el "cazador" como la "presa" sabían muy bien lo que pasaba… era un juego, una competición, y el único premio era la propia vida del cazado… era la venganza, la justicia, el simple hecho de pensarlo les revolvió el estómago… a uno por aprensión y el otro por entusiasmo.

El "trampero" entro con satisfacción en la cocina… la criaturilla miro de reojo al "caballero infernal", dirigió su mirada al ojo recién atravesado por la cuchilla… totalmente recuperado, como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por el hecho de que los lentes ya no estaban…

Apenas las miradas se encontraron el arrinconado ex mercenario salió de la estancia en una interminable carrera, entro sin cautela a la biblioteca de aquel palacio maldito… en su carrera procuro tumbar estanterías, tiro al suelo varios escritorios solo para tratar de no ser alcanzado… cruzo la puerta que cerraba el lugar, entro a la oficina del ex patriarca de la casa, arrastro el armario que allí se encontraba y tapizo la puerta por la que acababa de entrar… cayó al suelo un momento, la herida de bala lo estaba debilitando.

El dolor invadió por completo su vista, de un rojo sangre lo veía todo, cayo de rodillas en la sala… termino por tirarse en el suelo tratando de calmar el dolor… una idea se plantó en su cabeza, tal vez la mejor idea que había tenido nunca… alzo la cuchilla y la llevo al borde de la herida, se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía… clavo la daga, busco la bala y cuando la encontró…

AAAHHHH-fue el único sonido que su cuerpo le permitió hacer mientras sacaba la bala de donde se hallaba clavada, si no había llamado la atención de su perseguidor acababa de hacerlo.

Se obligó a levantarse, aún no había indicios de su "cazador"… salió de la habitación hacia otra estancia… una sala adornada con las mejores telas, divanes y sillones, una librería y una mínima mesa de café. Si recordaba bien su corta estadía… dentro de la sala se encontraba una puerta secreta, una de la que nunca había informado a su jefe.

Movió con cuidado la librería… una pequeña escalerilla al sótano se veía, y aunque antigua aún era confiable… se resignó a entrar, no sin antes dejar la librería como estaba… bajo las escaleras mientras quitaba las telarañas con la hoja de su antigua arma… el dolor lo hizo ladearse pero se obligó a continuar…

Un rato después ya se encontraba con la puerta que daba al exterior, una entrañable felicidad y recelo invadieron su mente… se dirigió a la puerta, estaba sin candado como él se había encargado de dejarla. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera, la tenue luz de la Luna ilumino su rostro mientras su mirada se dirigía al helicóptero que se encontraba hay… corrió en desespero hacia la nave…

Bang- se escuchó en todo el bosque y las avecillas que no habían migrado revolotearon sobre sus nidos… la pequeña y lastimada fierecilla cayó al suelo gritando por piedad, aquel disparo impacto de lleno en su rodilla.

El "cazador" se acercó con paciencia y arrogancia hacia su "presa", ya estaba seguro de que no trataría de huir de nuevo… llego y volteo a su presa hasta que esta podía ver la Luna con total claridad.

Se arrodillo ante ella… puso su pierna derecha sobre el pecho de su víctima cortándole el paso del aire e infringiéndole aún más daño del que le había hecho ya… reviso las recámaras de su revolver… un solo disparo quedaba… el justo, el que realmente valdría la pena… lo puso en la frente de su "presa"…

Nadie traiciona a Umbrella… - dijo con voz fría y arrogante al verse en las orbes cristalizadas de su herido ex subordinado- y más importante, Ginovaef, nadie traiciona a Albert Wesker.

Una risa altanera salió de los labios del mercenario… escupió la sangre que llegaba a su boca hacia las botas de su jefe, único lugar adonde podía voltear- Jamás van a encontrar lo que buscan- dijo antes de escupir a la cara de Wesker.

Bang- el sonido retumbo entre las montañas, alterando la paz de los animalillos… pero ese sonido ya no alteraría la calma del mercenario… nunca más.

Mientras se levantaba el "cazador" limpio con la palma de su mano la sangre que había llegado a su rostro- Te aseguro que si, Ginovaef, te aseguro que si- dijo antes de volver a entrar a la casa con aquel semblante arrogante que le era tan propio.


End file.
